1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memory and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a resistive random access memory and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A non-volatile memory has the advantage of retaining data after being disconnected. Therefore, many electronic products require the non-volatile memory to maintain normal operation when the electronic products are turned on. Currently, one non-volatile memory device actively developed by industries is a resistive random access memory (RRAM), and the RRAM has advantages such as low write operation voltage, short write erase time, long memory time, non-destructive reading, multi-state memory, simple structure, and small required area. As a result, the RRAM has the potential to become one of the widely adopted non-volatile memory devices in personal computers and electronic equipment in the future.
To increase the density of a memory, current industries have proposed a high-density vertically-arranged 3D resistive random access memory (3D RRAM). However, the manufacturing method of the current 3D RRAM commonly involves with a deep etching process and a deep filling process and therefore, cannot be directly integrated with an advanced logic process.